1. Field
The disclosure relates to a method, system, and article of manufacture for serial attached SCSI and serial ATA wide port tunneling through a fibre channel connection.
2. Background
Serial Attached SCSI (SAS) is a variation of the Small Computer System Interface (SCSI), used for connecting storage devices to a computer system. SAS has been developed as an alternative to the fibre channel interface (FC), and offers similar performance to FC at a reduced cost, at the expense of connectivity and scalability.
SAS is based on an electric technology as opposed to an optical technology as in the case of fibre channel. As a result, SAS connectivity may have a distance limitation of about 10 meters, making SAS useful inside cabinets and for peripherals that are physically located next to the computer system that uses the interface. In contrast, fibre channel may allow communications over distances exceeding a kilometer. Therefore, SAS technology may be used to connect devices at relatively shorter distances in comparison to fibre channel. The cost of using SAS technology is relatively less in comparison to using fibre channel technology.